


Geniuses

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [10]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Criminal Minds
Genre: Background Slash, Challenge Response, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Geeky, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid and Sheldon Cooper are fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

Sheldon Cooper was _pouting_. “I have two PhDs.”

“I’ve got three. _And_ two BAs.”

“I use my incredible brain to solve the mysteries of the universe.”

“I save people and put criminals in jail.”

“I have a girl friend. She’s not my girlfriend, by the way. Just a girl who is also my friend.”

“Well, I have a boyfriend.”

“I own a replica of the Millenium Falcon.”

“I carry a gun.”

Leonard looked at Morgan. “So do you. Any chance you can shoot Sheldon?” he asked hopefully. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Believe me, I wish I could.”


End file.
